Colliding with my Prince
by iHeartGelato2010
Summary: Bella has an obsession with texting. Who knew that something like texting can lead to bumping into your prince charming? Literally... Canon pairings All Human Reviews please! thanks! ONESHOT :


A/N: I was texting and I suddenly bumped into the mirror. And then… this story was born :D

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Twilight… but only in my dreams… ): sniffles… Twilight belongs to SM...

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Bella! Would you please sit down and stay still?!?" Rosalie, one of my best friends, screamed at me. "You've been walking in circles, and climbing every single thing that you can climb on for almost two hours now and you're giving me a headache!"

"Sorry Rosie! I just can't find signal in your garage! It's pissing me off! I can't text anyone!" I explained to her. She just sighed at me in reply and continued working on her BMW. "I mean who doesn't get service in a garage!?! Oh wait, me!"

Rosalie had texted me to come over because she needed company while fixing her car. For the past two hours, we had been in her garage and I'm getting furious. As a text addict, and I admit it, I have the need to text people anywhere at anytime. But right now, as you can tell, I am not having any luck at that. I have been circling the room, every corner, and every height, to find even one bar, just so I can be able to send and receive messages. If you're asking why I shouldn't just go out on the driveway and text, I'm prohibited to by Alice and Rosalie. The last time I did that, I had received a very hilarious forwarded message that I literally rolled on the floor laughing my ass off, onto the sidewalk and the road. It was a good thing they saw me immediately and helped me up on my feet.

"I knew I should have called Alice instead but no, she just had to be at work!" Rosalie sighed in frustration. "She would have been a better company since she's not jumping around like a kangaroo!" Alice is my other best friend. The three of us are really close. It's like we are attached on the hip.

"Why won't you just let me go outside? You can see me from here anyway! I promise I won't do anything stupid this time."

"That's what you said the last time! But since I really need to finish fixing this crappy but beautiful car of mine, go ahead."

"Oh thanks Rosie! I love you!" I said before skipping out onto the driveway. "Yes! Full bar!"

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE**

**ALICE**

**It read: **_**Hey Belly! Just got out of work. R u guys picking me up? Or I'm going 2 hve 2 walk again? (:**_

I touched the 'Reply' button on my Samsung Glyde (It's a touch screen phone with a QWERTY keyboard!) and typed in my message: _Yeah we are as soon as Rosalie finishes fixing her car. It's been two hours and she isn't done yet!_

"Hey Rosalie! Alice just texted me that she just got out of work. You better finish that thing up or else you'll be dead, again."

"I'm almost done Bell! Tell her to wait patiently."  
**NEW TEXT MESSAGE**

**ALICE**

**It read: **_**Y? Were you bugging her again with all your texting drama? Lol**_

I replied: _No I wasn't! Well maybe a little but not a lot. We'll see you in a jiffy. Rosie said: 'Tell her to wait patiently.'_

As I waited for Alice to text back, three guys riding a Jeep passed by Rosalie's house. They were laughing so loud that I think I felt the ground shake a little bit. I think one of them had curly black hair, the other had blond locks and the last one was bronze haired. I chuckled lightly. They had a variety of hair colors, just like Rosalie, who is a blonde, Alice, who has black hair, and me, who is a brunette.

** NEW TEXT MESSAGE**

**ALICE**

**It read: **_**hahaha! Poor Rosalie! Ok ok… just hurry up. I'm starving here!**_

"We're ready to go!" Rosalie said as she opened the car door. "Hop in or we'll be getting a lecture from that little monster again."

"I think we will be since she says she's starving already." I jogged up to the passenger door and slid inside. I'm guessing we'd be cruising down the road today, the wind blowing our hair away as boys on the other lane whistle and try to get a date with us.

Rosalie put her sunglasses on, adjusted her mirror and smiled. "Perfect." We pulled out of her garage, as she closed the garage door using her controller. "It's a nice day outside don't you think? It's not raining at all! Just pure sunshine."

"I know." I answered completely out in my own world. I was texting Angela about this new dress she had gotten for her aunt's wedding. "Unusual isn't it."

"Very unusual. It hasn't been this sunny since my cousin arrived from…" She stopped and slammed on the brakes. I'm taking that she had just figured out something and that also we arrived on a red light. "Uh oh."

"Yup. Your cousin." I then gasped as I received the picture of Angela's dress. It was absolutely stunning. It was a mint halter cocktail dress. It has a large rosette accented bodice and a classic cross back. It was pleated too. "Oh my god."

**COMPOSE NEW MESSAGE  
**

**TO: Angela**

**MESSAGE: **_**That dress is soooo cute! You're gonna look great in it.**_

"Bella? Are you even listening to me?!?" Rosalie yelled at me. "I might as well talk to the air every time you have your cell phone in your hand!"

"I'm so sorry Rosie. Angela just sent me a picture of her bridesmaid dress and it looks absolutely gorgeous." I explained to her, putting my phone on lock and then placing it in my front jean pocket. "So, what were you saying about your cousin again?"

"Well I had just realized that every time my cousin and his buffoon of friends come to visit me, it is always sunny outside!" She groaned in frustration as she hit the gas pedal to accelerate. "This is nuts. I mean I love my cousin and all that but his friends are just so…"

"Immature? Annoying? Obnoxious? Troublesome? Irksome?"

"I think I get it Bells." She looked at me like I was insane.

We arrived at another yellow light and Rosalie stepped lightly on the brake. My phone vibrated, so I reached into my pocket. Then I felt someone slap me on the hand.

"Don't you even dare Bella Swan." Rosalie warned. "I should have let you drive so you won't be able to hold your phone."

"What if it's an emergency? Alice?" I questioned.

She growled in frustration and gave up.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE  
ALICE**

**It read: **_**You better have a good explanation as to why you guys are late again… :{**_

"Rosalie, she has an angry face at the end of her text message." I told her. "I don't think that's a good sign."

"Tell her we'll be there before she can finish saying _'I want that shoe in size seven and color green please.'_"

"Uhm, I don't think that's a good idea."

We sat in the car waiting for the lights to change, when a big Jeep stopped next to our car. They were blasting music and were singing to the radio. I couldn't even understand the lyrics that they were saying.

"Oh wow." I said.

"Bella, whatever you do, don't look at them ok?" Rosalie said through gritted teeth.

"Why? What's wrong? Do you know them?" I asked, concerned.

"Let's just say that my Theory of Sunshine is correct."

And everything clicked. Her cousin and his friends were here. In Forks. In the car next to us.

"Hey there cuties! Do you have a map?" One of them asked.

Rosalie didn't turn to look at them. "No we don't" She spat.

"Oh really? 'Coz I need one since I got lost in your eyes."

"Emmett! That pick up line only works when you are actually looking in her eyes!" A different guy had talked this time.

"I was out of pick up lines for the past four blocks! I couldn't remember anymore!" The guy, who I think is Emmett, defended himself.

The light had turned green and Rosalie immediately accelerated. The Jeep had turned to turn right but we heard them yell: "We'll see you later! We promise!"

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE  
ANGELA**

**It read: **_**Aww… Thanks Bella! I need to go now and help out with decorations for the receptions. Ttyl (:**_

Rosalie groaned and accidentally honked her horn. I jumped back in surprise. People were looking at us as if something had just happened. "Sorry!" Rosalie apologized to whoever was around when she had honked her horn.

"My cousin and his friends are getting on my last nerve! Emmett has been making moves on me since the day that I've met him. It's so annoying!" Rosalie said angrily.

"If I'd known you like this Emmett guy."

Rosalie's head snapped at my direction, the face of fury painted on her face. "Why would like a guy who's as obnoxious, irritating and most of all juvenile as he is? I'd rather settle for the sweet, sensitive guy that brings you flowers and chocolates! Even though that's really clichéd but who cares! It's better than _him!'_

"Sure thing Rose." I simply replied, and then growled at me.

We arrived at the mall in no time and Rosalie parked the car near the entrance. It would come in handy once Alice is here since we know for sure, after having a snack, she'd have six shopping bags, in each hands. I know I'm over exaggerating but it's Alice for heaven's sake! You never know what she's planning.

**COMPOSE NEW MESSAGE**

**TO: Alice**

**MESSAGE: **_**We're here! Where are you at?**_

"Did you call her about her whereabouts?" Rosalie asked as we both closed the car doors. She pressed the lock button on her car remote and it made a BEEP BEEP sound.

"Yeah I just texted her. She should be replying in about ten seconds."

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE**

**ALICE**

**It read: **_**I'm at Pizza Hut. My tummy was telling me, 'I want pizza! Pizza! Pizza!**_

"Well, she's at Pizza Hut!" I announced as we made our way inside the mall.

We passed several boutiques and I can just see it in my head. Alice's eyes widen as we walk by the stores, exiting the mall. Her hands would grab ours and drag us inside one of the stores; her jaw hanging as she sees something that sparkles. We arrived at Pizza Hut and we couldn't find Alice anywhere.

"Do you know where she is?" Rosalie asked.

**COMPOSE NEW MESSAGE**

**TO: Alice**

**MESSAGE: **_**Where are you? We're here.**_

"We'll just wait for her reply." I said.

Suddenly, a little black haired pixie stood up from a booth and waved her hands at us, motioning us to come over.

"Uh oh." I heard Rosalie murmur.

"What's…" I looked over at where Alice was sitting and I saw two guys sitting there. The blonde hair, which was Rosalie's cousin, was seated next to Alice as they flirt with each other, and a black haired guy, whose back was turned to us. Or not. As if by cue, he had turned around to look at us, and waved his hand. I'm assuming that was for Rosalie.

"Goodbye." Rosalie said as she turned on her heel to go back to the car, but I was just in time to stop her. "Bella! Move!"

"Oh no you're not! You're going in there with me! You need to sit there and eat pizza with your best friends, cousin, and your future husband!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!? He's not my future husband!"

"That's what Alice keeps telling me! Now come!" I dragged her inside and over to the booth.

When we got there, everyone turned to look at us.

"Hi." Rosalie said monotonously. "Bye." And she turned around again, trying to ditch for the second time. I didn't have to stop her though. Emmett did, as he got a hold of her wrist.

He gave her a smile and said, "Stay? Please?"

"Rosalie, it's either you stay, or I sleep over tonight and tell you all about my day today including my encounter with Jasper and Emmett." Alice warned.

"Fine. I'll stay. _For Alice _and _my sanity_." Rosalie stated.

Emmett scooted over as Rosalie took the seat next to him. Jasper and Alice were yet again off in their own little world.

"They'd been like that since we got here." Emmett explained.

"How did you get here before us anyway?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I know a shortcut." He simply said.

"Oh okay. And weren't there three of you?"

"Yeah. Edward is out somewhere. I don't know where he went."

"Okay then. I need to go somewhere. I'll be right back." I said as Rosalie grabbed my wrist, her eyes begging for me to stay. "_I'll be right back."_ I said slowly.

"You better be back." Rosalie muttered under her breath.

I took out my phone to check if I had any new text messages and all I saw was my background photo. I sighed. No one seems to be in the texting mood right now. So I decided to text people first.

**COMPOSE NEW MESSAGE**

**TO: Sarah, Ben, Stella, Joseph, Frank, Tracy**

**MESSAGE: **_**I'm bored. What's up?**_

I roamed around the mall waiting for at least one person to reply, but I got nothing. It has been over ten minutes and no one had replied. I walked around the mall for the second time again, checking my phone ever thirty seconds and no luck still. So I had decided to just go back to Pizza Hut and hopefully, go home.

As I was making my way to Pizza Hut, my phone had vibrated. I had almost dropped it from excitement.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE**

**ROSALIE**

**It read: Perchance, are you coming back here? Coz you said you were. :[**

Well, that was a disappointment. It was a text from someone I want to hear from the least.

**COMPOSE NEW MESSAGE**

**TO: Rosalie**

**MESSAGE:**

Just as I was about to turn and walk inside Pizza Hut, while texting Rosalie, I had bumped into something hard. Of course I thought it would be the door so I didn't bother saying sorry but then I looked up and saw the most beautiful creature in the entire universe.

His eyes were the color of emerald. His hair was tousled in a way that it still looks sexy. His were in a crooked smile. Basically, he's a model of perfection, almost too good to be true. It was like I was in a dream and I had just met my perfect guy. And because of my stupidity, I checked him out and blinked twice.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry. It's my entire fault." He started saying with his adorable, musical voice.

"It's ok. But, am I in a dream or something?" I asked liked a dim-wit.

"Uhm. No. Last time I checked we're all awake." He answered as I melted like butter in a microwave. "I hope."

"Are you sure?" I then, without thinking, poked his face. "This seems unreal."

"I'm pretty sure." He said as he held on to my arm.

"So sorry I bumped into you like that. I wasn't looking." I immediately said realizing that this wasn't a dream.

"It was my fault too." He ran a hand through his hair and I just stared at him. "I'm Edward. You must be Bella." He reached out a hand and I shook it.

"How did you know?"

"I'm friends with Jasper. I've seen a picture or two of you." He smiled again.

"Oh." I blushed and looked at my feet.

"So, would you like to buy a smoothie with me or do you want to go inside and look at those two couples flirting with each other?"

"Oh, sure." I said without thinking. I was too distracted by his beauty. "Let me just tell them where I'm going."

"I don't think that would be necessary."

"What do you mean?"

"I think they already know." And then he pointed out the four of them, by the window, laughing. They were eavesdropping the entire time.

"Okay then. We should go."

"Yeah. We should."

We both waved goodbye to our friends, and we were off.

**COMPOSE NEW MESSAGE**

**TO: Rosalie, Alice**

**MESSAGE: **_**So, does Alice still want that sleepover? I'm in the mood for a girl's night. (:**_

_**

* * *

**_Sigh.. this isnt the best story i have ever written but I tried.  
I just wanted to write something about my texting obsession.. :)  
reviews would be greatly appreciated!!!  
I have more new stories and updates coming soon! I promise


End file.
